Individuals may rely on buses in order to accomplish daily tasks (e.g., to get to and/or from work and/or to run errands). Bus stops may not be properly located in order to address changing demands of bus passengers and/or may make it difficult for individuals to effectively use the bus. It may be inefficient for buses and/or bus passengers to use set bus stops along a route as effective pick up locations and/or drop off locations may vary drastically on an hourly, daily, and/or yearly basis.